To Be or Not To Be
by The Lady Arturia
Summary: Harry and Draco have been Auror partners for four years. Throughout their partnership, however, there had always been one constant: Harry's disapproval of Draco's unhealthy relationships. And as the months went by, Draco realised this disapproval was also from Harry's feelings towards him changing. How will Draco handle both his fear of commitment and Harry's love? Drarry oneshot.


**A/n: This is written for Camp Potter 2017, Monday: Archery** **(** **fics over 2k about a given prompt). Word count: 5,206**

 **Prompt:** **Mandatory: Write about someone with a fear of commitment.**

 **Optional: 1. Clock 2. "You can't blame me for that." 3. Shooting star 4. Patience 5. Regret**

* * *

 **This Drarry doesn't follow my usual Headcanon of Mind Healer Draco helping Head Auror Potter with his PTSD (if you wanna read that, check out my other one-shots or my multi-chapter story, Iridescent Lies). I've always wanted to write a story where Draco is also an Auror and Harry's partner, so here's my attempt at that.***

 ***This focuses more on the Drarry dynamic than them being Aurors. I'll probably write more stories focusing on that later.**

* * *

 **To Be or Not To Be**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

He Disapparated before his partner could react, appearing beside a dumpster in the dingy alleyway on the far side of the tenement houses. He gasped, a wave of exhaustion washing over him from the brief apparition. Clutching his abdomen, he winced, cursing himself for expending so much energy on an empty stomach. Inhaling deeply, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text. Then, pulling the collar of his trench coat up around his ears and his hat low over his eyes, he fisted his hands in his pockets and strode out into the warm morning sunlight.

The streets of London were bustling with activity; men and women rushing to work, shopkeepers opening up their shops, school buses full of screaming children and cars full of office-goers honking at each other in the congested traffic. It was just another normal summer day, and Draco wanted nothing more than to blast everything and everyone to smithereens.

With an irritated grunt, he rounded a corner and made his way to an old, abandoned phone booth. Creaking the door open with a grimace and wondering if he should just risk another apparition, he picked up the worn receiver and dialled 62442. A few seconds passed. Nothing happened. Draco swore and slammed the receiver down, grumbling about shutting down the visitor entrances that don't work. He was jimmying the door knob when the booth lurched and the floor beneath him gave way.

"Aaaaaah!" Draco screamed as he plummeted downwards, surrounded by nothing but pitch blackness. He fumbled around and fingered his wand, muttering a spell to place a shield around him. He squinted below, trying to gauge the depth of the shaft, and the moment he spotted a pinprick of light, he muttered a cushioning charm. He landed unceremoniously at the bottom in a cloud of dust and a fit of coughing, thankful for the well-timed spell that cushioned his fall.

"Uh…" someone said from above him.

Draco closed his eyes and swore under his breath, hoping beyond hope it wasn't the one person he didn't want witnessing his pathetic state.

"You realise you can Apparate into the atrium, right?"

Draco sighed, slowly looking up to see Harry Potter standing over him, an eyebrow raised in amusement as he looked down at Draco with glittering emerald eyes. He waved the cell phone in his hand, Draco's text message on the screen. "When you said to meet you here, I had a feeling you'd do something stupid."

"If you knew the damn lift wasn't working, you could've told me, you git," Draco said, taking Harry's hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet.

"What, and deprive myself of the chance to see you sprawled across the dirty floor, covered in dust?" Harry grinned. "Nah."

Draco rolled his eyes and staggered in the slightest when he stepped forward. Harry frowned.

"Have you eaten at all since our quick meal last afternoon?"

"Why're you all dressed up?" Draco asked, dodging the question as he gave the other wizard a once-over. Harry's appearance was immaculate; his Auror robes were neatly pressed, his shoes shone from fresh polish, his hair was swept back in a seemingly effortless manner, and his usually crooked spectacles were perched on the bridge of his nose perfectly. Draco reached up and brushed his fingers against the lapel of Harry's coat out of habit, dusting away invisible particles, and Harry's frown deepened.

"Don't tell me you forgot about the meeting..."

Draco snapped to attention, his eyes going wide. He _had_ forgotten all about the re-scheduled meeting with their bosses that day, and a quick peek at his watch told him he had no time to return home to get changed.

"Shite."

Harry jerked his chin sideways. "You can borrow my spare uniform. It's in the office."

"Why'd you carry your spare?" Draco asked as they made their way down to the Auror Office.

"Let's just say I had a feeling something like this would happen when you mentioned you wouldn't be going home last night," Harry murmured as they strode in, his voice somewhat bitter. As they made a beeline to the small storeroom of sorts at the very back that doubled as their office, Draco shrunk beside Harry in an attempt to turn invisible under his colleagues' gazes.

"They're thinking I'm doing another walk of shame, aren't they?" he muttered as they stepped into the small space. He quickly shed his coat and hat and began to undress.

Harry stepped sideways so he was blocking the doorway, his gaze studiously averted from Draco's bare chest. Draco smirked and made a show of slipping the shirt off his shoulders and arms.

Harry's jaw tightened and he said, "Well, they aren't wrong, are they?"

Draco smirk turned upside down as he frowned. "I've done nothing shameful to be looked down upon—"

"You broke up with another one, didn't you?"

"We didn't _break up,_ " Draco snapped as he pulled on Harry's shirt. "We were never going out to begin with. And—" Harry stepped forward to straighten Draco's collar, "—it's none of your business anyway—like always."

"That it isn't," Harry said coolly, draping a tie around Draco's neck.

Draco swatted his hands away. "Will you _stop_ fussing? You do this every time. I'm not a heartbroken girl in need of a shoulder to cry on."

"I wouldn't have to if you behaved like the adult that you are," Harry replied matter-of-factly. "You can't blame me for that."

Draco hissed and stepped close to Harry, their faces inches apart. "Don't think for even one minute that just because you're my partner, I won't hex your arse to next May."

Harry's gaze drifted down to Draco's lips, the corners of his mouth twitching. "I'd be more than happy to have my arse hexed by you."

Rolling his eyes, Draco shoved past Harry, running his hands through his hair as he made his way out while avoiding meeting anybody's gaze. Turning around once they had left the office, he continued walking backwards as he spread his arms out and asked, "Passable?"

Harry scoffed. "Just put on your trademark smile and charm their pants off like you always do. I don't think they'll even notice your lopsided pocket square."

Draco quickly plucked the small piece of cloth and shoved it in his pocket. "What I'd do for a mirror right about—"

"Careful!"

Harry grabbed Draco by the wrist and pulled him against him, swivelling out of the way as a trolley full of papers and two screaming wizards zoomed past where Draco had been standing and crashed into the wall. They watched as witches and wizards nearby rushed to the duo's aid, leaving Draco to be very conscious of the fact that he was pressed against Harry, with the latter's arm around his waist.

When he chanced a glance at the other man, he saw that Harry's eyes were fixed on him, his gaze smouldering. Feeling a flush creep up his neck, Draco cleared his throat and moved away, dusting the front of his robes.

"Stupid research department always crashing into or exploding things. Alright, well, let's go get this over with."

"Ah." Harry scratched his ear, looking away. Draco frowned.

"What did you do, Potter?"

"Well, you see," Harry said, grabbing Draco by the arm to move him out of the way as medics rushed past, "it turns out the meeting was re-re-scheduled."

Draco gawked. "What?"

Harry shrugged. "I figured you'd come crashing in here after running away from your latest boy toy—"

"Don't call him a _boy toy—"_

"—without bothering to stop for a meal, so I decided the smart thing to do would be to make sure you're not going to pass out any second before anything else."

Draco gritted his teeth. "When are you going to stop with this mollycoddling? It's seriously starting to get on my nerves. I am not a child, let alone _your_ child."

Harry's eyes darkened. "I'll stop with my mollycoddling when you stop with your unhealthy habits. And I know you're not mine. You make that very clear every single day."

He let go of Draco's arms and walked towards the lift, leaving Draco to sigh in exhaustion. He followed after Harry and stepped into the crowded lift, grateful for the woman stuffed in-between them. Although he made sure to diligently avoid looking at Harry, he could feel the man's gaze boring into him the whole time.

* * *

Draco sat sipping on his grande hot chocolate, staring at the series of text messages Bryon, the _boy toy_ he had run from in the morning, had left him. They were mostly apologetic texts begging for another chance, and although Draco melted a little thinking about his big blue eyes and dimples, he knew that this would be the last time. He had indulged Bryon most of all the people he had been with, mostly because he had the body of a Greek God but also because he was such a good listener. But enough was enough. The lad was getting far too attached and getting in over his head. Just the memory of the morning's conversation, where Bryon professed his undying love for Draco and said he was "the one", made him cringe so hard he nearly crushed his cup.

Deleting the conversation, he turned off his cell phone and pocketed it, his eyes wandering across the quaint cafe in search of a certain handsome Auror. Harry was making his way through the reasonably crowded room, a cup of coffee in one hand and a heaped plate in the other. He reached the table and placed the plate in front of Draco, pointing at the sandwich, scones and muffin.

"Eat."

"Yessir," Draco said, biting into the muffin and humming in satisfaction when the warm blueberry filling spread across his tongue.

Harry smiled as he settled down opposite Draco and took a sip from his cup, watching as Draco scarfed down the scones.

"I never realise how hungry I am until there's food in front of me," Draco said around a bite of sandwich.

"I know," Harry replied with a chuckle. "And then you eat like it's the most delicious thing in the world."

Draco held up the muffin, licking the dripping filling off his thumb. "You see this muffin? This is the best damn blueberry muffin in Britain. I'll bet a hundred galleons on it."

"I'll take that bet," Harry said, grabbing Draco's wrist and taking a bite of the muffin, licking Draco's fingers along the way. He hummed in much the same way Draco had. "Alright. You win. I'm only buying you another muffin, though."

Draco finished his sandwich and took another long swig of hot chocolate as Harry ordered for more muffins. "I never would've thought you of all people would know of a place like this."

"Well," Harry said, loosening his tie, "I passed by it the other day when we were on rounds and I thought you'd like it."

Draco felt his insides clench and swallowed thickly. He returned Harry's smile and then pretended to be focused on his food so he didn't have to say anything else.

The upcoming weekend would mark the completion of Harry and Draco's fourth year as partners, and Draco already knew Harry would have some grand plans in place. The first year, Draco had walked into the office to find a tall cup of hot chocolate with a big 1 on it and a blueberry muffin on his desk. The two had become his most favourite food ever since. The second year, he had wanted to do something back, so he had bought Harry a Muggle stress ball with a large, glittering 2 on it and had charmed it to change colours whenever squeezed. It had never left Harry's desk since. The previous year, they had gone to watch a Quidditch match, and Draco had spent the entire evening rubbing his team's win in Harry's face, and the man had simply laughed the whole time as he sipped his beer.

It wasn't like either of them made a huge deal about it, but it still meant a lot to them. They had gone through a rough patch when they first joined the force, but Draco had been hell-bent on showing Harry that he was a changed man, and after seeing that Draco was genuinely working hard and trying his best, Harry had decided to give him a chance. When they were initially assigned to each other, they had been quite sceptical about how they would work as a team, but it had turned out that Harry's exceptional battle acumen and Draco's excellent problem-solving skills made them the perfect team.

They had their ups and downs, but in the end, Draco knew he could always count on Harry to have his back and vice versa.

Throughout their partnership, however, there had always been one constant: Harry's disapproval of Draco's unhealthy relationships.

Draco was still far too scarred by his relationship with Voldemort and his forced loyalty as a Death Eater to be able to fully commit to another person. He had tried, but in the end, he always found himself chickening out and running away. He had dated all sorts of people. Witches and wizards of all ages, even Muggles. But every time would end the same way: with Draco saying he couldn't go through with it and running to Harry.

At some point, Draco had also realised that Harry's feelings towards him had changed. Harry was the sort of person who wore his emotions on his sleeve, so it was very easy to read him. And of late, Harry had become more obvious in his attempts to show his feelings to Draco, although he never crossed a certain line. And Draco was grateful for that.

Although unspoken, Harry knew of Draco's fear to commit, and he was very careful to respect that and never force his feelings onto Draco. And Draco already knew it in his head, without anybody pointing it out to him, that Harry was everything Draco could possibly wish for and more. But he was far too afraid to risk the relationship they had for something that he couldn't foresee would end well. It was going to be four years soon. And he wasn't going to do anything to ruin that.

"If you're going to regret leaving this much every time, why do you continue to do it?" Harry asked, breaking Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco sighed and sat back, picking at the muffin's wrapper. "I wasn't really thinking about it." When Harry shot him an unconvinced look, he added, "You already know why so why bother asking?"

Harry was quiet for a time. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it almost seems like you don't want to be in a healthy relationship." He waved a hand, as though trying to gather all of his thoughts together. "It's almost like you _want_ to be in dysfunctional relationships—like they give you some twisted sense of satisfaction."

"Ah, but you see," Draco said, wagging a finger, "they may be dysfunctional, but they're not relationships." Harry made a face, but Draco continued on. "What you and I have, that's a relationship. What I have with all the others is purely physical, sometimes with some emotional support when necessary."

Harry shook his head, like the logic of it completely evaded him. "I still don't get it. Don't you _want_ to be happy?"

Draco chuckled and looked towards the window, watching as the couple seated at the table there pointed at the shooting star painted on the glass and laughed, the girl reaching over to hold the guy's hand. They stared into each other's eyes, and it was so painfully clear how in love they were. It made Draco's heart ache.

He reached forward to steal Harry's half-eaten muffin and took a big bite. "I'm eating the world's best blueberry muffin with you. How can I _not_ be happy?"

Harry's smile was sad. He nodded, as though in resignation. "You're right. I suppose there's all kinds of happiness." He checked the clock on the wall, picked up his coat, and stood up. "I have something to take care of before the meeting. I'll see you in an hour?"

Draco's heart began to race. "What do you have to take care of?" He rose to his feet. "I'll tag along."

The expression on Harry's face was one of pain and conflict. He smiled, but it seemed like he was crying. "It's nothing important enough for you to come along. I'll see you back in the office."

Draco watched him leave, feeling an odd sense of frustration settle over him. _Is this what it feels like to be the one left behind?_ He stared at the half-eaten muffin, watching as the blueberry filling seeped out from its core, his own heart bleeding.

* * *

"So if we can finish the paperwork and close this case by the weekend, they'll finally get off our backs," Harry said with a sigh as he skimmed through some files.

"This doesn't even fall under our department!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Just because the rest are incompetent doesn't mean they dump everything on us!"

"What're you even complaining for this late in the game? Isn't this how it is all the time?"

Sighing, Draco picked up another file and started going through it. "We do more paperwork than safeguarding the people."

"That's what happens when there's only petty crimes to take care of and no Dark Lord to defeat. You should be glad."

Draco snorted as he picked up a box and walked over to Harry's desk. "I am glad," he said, handing Harry a set of papers. "Besides, I have excellent company, so I'm better off than most."

Something changed in Harry's eyes and when he laughed, it was forced. Draco felt his stomach sink. "So, what was that thing you had to do so urgently earlier today?" he asked, trying to shift the conversation.

"Oh, it was nothing," Harry replied as he began writing his report. "Just some blind date Hermione set me up with."

Draco's heart paused and then started beating at double the speed. "A blind date?" he said, his voice shrill. Harry glanced up from his work, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Some girl Hermione works with. Apparently she's been asking Mione to introduce her to me and Mione finally succumbed."

Draco nodded once. "How was it?"

Harry shrugged. "It was pleasant, I suppose, considering we could only meet during her lunch break for an hour. She's a very jolly person. Very easy to get along with."

"As compared to?" Draco said before he could stop himself. When Harry's brows drew together in confusion, Draco cleared his throat and settled down beside Harry with his own set of papers.

"You have your own desk."

"There's too much stuff on it."

"That's why I keep telling you to clean it."

"Then I wouldn't have an excuse to sit here, would I?"

When Harry didn't reply, Draco glanced up at him. Harry's expression was a mixture of confusion and frustration. He looked like he wanted to shake Draco by the shoulder and ask him what he was playing at. Draco was at least expecting some sort of reaction, but, instead, Harry started gathering his papers.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"Conference room. It's too stuffy in here."

"Alright, we'll move everything there, then—"

"No." Harry held up a hand. "I'm going alone."

Draco frowned. "But we can't do these separately and I don't want to keep walking down there every five minutes."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." Harry started to make his way to the door and Draco stood up abruptly, hitting the table and knocking over a few things. Harry paused, walked back, and picked something up. He stared at it as though he didn't know what it was and then squeezed it, causing the inside of his hand to glow.

The stress ball.

"Harry, what's going on with you?" Draco asked, although he had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"Nothing," Harry said. "You're the one that always has stuff going on. I'm just the guy you come and cling to every time your stuff gets out of hand."

 _Oh._

Draco came around the desk and stood before Harry. The latter continued to stare at the stress ball as it changed colours. Draco took it from him and placed it on Harry's desk, forcing Harry to look at him.

"I've already told you so many times that I don't need you to take care of me."

"And you already know I can't just ignore you when you get into that state where you forget to eat and pass out," Harry said, his voice strained. "Yet, despite knowing that you still come to me every single time."

Draco nodded, his mind short-circuiting. "I wonder why."

Harry inhaled deeply, looking like he was on the edge of his patience. "Well, tell me when you figure it out, because I can't keep doing this. I'm your work partner, and since that's all you want me to be, don't keep dragging me into the aftermath of your screwed up love life."

"Since when is 'work partner' all I've wanted you to be?" Draco demanded. "I thought we were friends!"

Harry nodded. "Sure. We're friends. But that doesn't mean you just use me at your convenience and then drop me like a hot potato when one of your new toys comes along."

"Whoa, whoa!" Draco said. "What the hell are you saying? When have I ever just 'used you at my convenience'?"

Harry waved a hand. "There's too much work to be done for us to have this conversation right now." He pointed at the things that had fallen off his desk. "Put my stuff back. And clean your desk."

"So, what, you're just gonna walk away?" Draco said, feeling too wired up to just let things go.

"Isn't that what you always do?" Harry called over his shoulder. And with that, he slammed the door shut, leaving a stunned Draco standing in the middle of their tiny office.

* * *

"This is the last of it," Draco said as he dropped a stack of files onto Harry's desk.

"Oh, no you don't," Harry said, levitating the pile to Draco's desk.

"Hey!"

"Your refusal to clean out your desk is your problem. Don't dump your stuff on mine," Harry said, lining his own paperwork neatly where Draco had put his.

"By Slytherin, you're stingy," Draco exclaimed. He waved his wand to move some of the piles on his desk to the floor and placed the files in the empty space.

"You gotta draw boundaries, mate. Otherwise people will just take you for granted."

Draco winced, feeling like the statement was a jab at him, but didn't respond. "Alright. Well. Since we're all done, let's go. What're we doing?" he asked, trying to contain his excitement. He didn't want to make it too obvious how much he had been anticpating Harry's plans for completing four years as partners.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "We planned on doing something?"

Draco frowned. "Well, no, but—"

"Oh, there he is! Harry darling, I've come to pick you up!"

Draco watched open-mouthed as a chubby little witch bounced over to Harry and squashed him in a hug, her shrill giggles making Draco's ears ring.

"Brittany," Harry spluttered, his spectacles askew. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to get you, silly! Since I finished early, I thought we could start our date a sooner!"

"Er," Harry said, glancing at Draco.

Draco felt as though something had exploded beside him. His ears were ringing and the witch's words were echoing in them. "Oh, you had a date," he said, his voice choked. "My bad. I didn't know that. But I suppose it's not really something you would tell your work partner, right?"

Harry blanched, and even Brittany seemed a bit wary. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" She looked at Harry. "I know you didn't confirm that we'd go out today, but seeing as you're done with work, it shouldn't be a problem, right?" She then turned to glare at Draco, like _he_ was the actual problem.

"Oh, no, please," he said, gesturing to the door. "It's not like Harry and I had any plans, either. I'll take care of the rest, so you go on ahead, _mate."_

"Britt, do you mind waiting outside for a moment?" Harry asked. The witch seemed thrilled that he had addressed her by her nickname and all but skipped outside with a, "Don't be long!"

Harry then turned to Draco, his eyes wild with anger. "What's your problem, eh?"

"What's my problem? What's _your_ problem?" Draco snapped. "I get that I'm the one that keeps harping on about other people's love lives being none of your business, but you could've at least _warned_ me before the tornado hit!"

"Brittany's a nice girl," Harry said, his voice strained.

"I never said she wasn't."

"Then what is it that you're trying to say, Malfoy?" Harry's voice was harsh, his cheeks flushed. Draco hadn't seen Harry that furious in a while, and it irritated him that it was because of that silly little girl.

Draco inhaled deeply. "No, you're right. I was out of line. I apologise." He stepped back and motioned towards the door. "Please, don't make your date wait because of me."

Harry walked to Draco with such force that Draco recoiled slightly, expecting to be struck. "Listen carefully, because I will only ask you this once," Harry said, his voice low and strained. His eyes held so much desperation that Draco couldn't help but feel sympathetic. "Do you not want me to go on this date?"

" _No, I don't!"_ Draco wanted to yell, but then his conscience kicked in and asked him what his motive was. Did he love Harry? Did he want to be with Harry? Or was it just petty jealousy because he had always taken Harry for granted and couldn't handle the fact that he may leave Draco's side for somebody else?

"Why should what I want even matter?" he said, smiling. "You have a date with a nice girl. Go have fun." He clapped Harry on the arm and turned away, pretending to arrange the paperwork. He thought Harry would maybe say something else or convince him otherwise, but he simply sighed and left.

 _I drove him to this point,_ Draco thought. _I have no one to blame but myself._

* * *

It had taken him some time to submit all the paperwork and leave, and after aimlessly wandering around for a while, he had ended up in the cafe Harry had taken him to that morning. Then, he had done the one thing he had vowed he wouldn't do. He texted Bryon, asking to meet.

The lad arrived no more than a quarter of an hour later, looking like he won the jackpot. "I didn't think you would contact me again!" he said, engulfing Draco in a hug. Draco smiled and mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Are you alright?" he asked almost immediately, his face full of concern. Draco instantly felt a pang of regret for hurting the lad. He was younger, but he had a heart of gold. He didn't deserve to be treated the way Draco treated him.

When he told Bryon the same, he asked, "Where is this coming from? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"What do you mean?"

Bryon shrugged. "Not to be hurtful, but you've never really cared all that much about rejecting me before, but now, all of a sudden, you're gently letting me down?"

Draco sighed. "Yeah. Well. I suppose even someone as cold-hearted as me can learn."

Bryon smiled a sad sort of smile. "You aren't cold-hearted, Draco. You're just afraid to be left alone."

"Maybe so," Draco muttered, staring at the table.

"Oh! I hear the blueberry muffins here are heavenly. Would you like to try one?"

Draco smiled wryly. "I suppose one muffin wouldn't hurt."

Bryon smiled and rose, making his way to the counter. Draco watched him with a sense of melancholy, thinking back to that morning and wishing it was Harry who was there with him instead. As if hearing his wish, the doorbell chimed and Harry burst in, looking winded.

Draco froze, his heart racing as Harry's eyes landed on him and he made a beeline for Draco. Bryon reached a moment later.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said, breathless, at the exact same time Bryon said, "Here are your muffins, sir!"

They stared at each other in surprise, then at Draco, who looked between them, his mouth hanging open. "Um…"

"Who are you?" Bryon asked Harry.

"I'm his partner," Harry said, his eyes never leaving Draco.

"Wha— _partner?"_

"He means my Auror partner," Draco said, not wanting Bryon to misunderstand, but Harry grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him to his feet.

"No, I don't."

Harry then kissed Draco, one arm snaking around Draco's waist and holding him in place while the other grasped him behind his neck. He pulled away before Draco could fully process what had happened and grinned.

"I told Brittany I couldn't go on another date with her."

"Why?" Draco squeaked.

"Because there's someone else I want to take to cute little cafes and buy blueberry muffins for."

"Is it really a good idea to mix work with our personal life?" Draco asked, panicking.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? We'll have to see. So, what do you say?"

Draco glanced towards Byron, who was still holding the tray of cupcakes and watching them with his mouth open, but Harry grabbed Draco by the chin and turned his head so Draco was looking at him.

"Don't think too hard. What do you want right now?"

Draco swallowed, feeling light-headed. It was like all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place all at once.

"You," he breathed. Harry smiled.

"Good."

* * *

"I hope you know I'm still not over my fear of commitment," Draco said as they lay in bed, the warm morning sun drawing patterns along their skin as it shone through the thin curtains.

"I've always wondered this, but why do you think I've never gone on dates or been with anyone?"

Draco looked up at Harry, his eyes wide. "Don't tell me—"

Harry grinned. "You're not the only one that's too afraid to commit to another person."

"But—I don't—"

"The only difference between you and me," Harry said, kissing Draco, "is that I don't give a shite." He chuckled at Draco's expression. "If I want something, I take it. End of story."

"Damnit, Potter. Why do you never tell me these things?"

"Because I can't see you flounder around when you fall flat on your face, then."

"You bloody sadist."

Harry laughed, and the sunlight caught his eyes just then, making his irises glimmer like real emeralds. "By the way, congratulations on surviving four years."

Draco smiled, his heart full. "And here's to many more," he said, leaning in to kiss Harry.


End file.
